villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson
Damian Drake '''or '''Crimson is a character in Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by AdamantAce. Former sidekick of a now-deceased prolific hero, Crimson doesn't believe in the judicial system and will often take the law into his own hands. Very righteous, Crimson will kill at will. Biography Origin Before ''Red Wonder When Damian was very young, unbeknownst to anyone his father; John Drake secretly engaged in crimefighting by night as Red Fire, ''partner and equal (not a sidekick) to ''Cold Steel. ''Fire and Steel would sweep the streets at night, dissolving gangs and putting madmen behind bars; a true example of fear. But one night, a duo of criminal psychopaths known only as ''Pain and Greed escaped from confinement and as Fire and Steel went to face the madmen they were all too prepared for them. The two split up to cover both positions of the two criminals, as both had laid bombs to start a terrorist frenzy. But as Cold Steel arrived at the factory in which Pain was waiting, he found that Pain was alone - he had sent all his men to the warehouse where Red Fire was headed. Steel was too slow, it was futile. He tried his hardest but he could not make it to the warehouse quick enough to help Red Fire and the building was set aflame with both Red Fire and Greed inside. Ever since, David Bates (Cold Steel's true identity) couldn't help but feel personally responsible and would so look over Damian and his family both as Bates and as Steel... Becoming Red Wonder But before Damian's fourteenth birthday, Steel had to make his presence known. On his way home from school, Damian was attacked by muggers at dusk. Damian was not a fighter and so struggled to defend himself from the knife-wielding thieves. Sensing the danger, Bates intervened as they demanded more and more of Damian. Fending off each of the criminals with minimal difficulty, Damian was amazed and before long his natural intelligence lead to the seemingly obvious deduction of the identity of his guardian angel - the two men that always looked over him seems to have similar voices as well as chins. And so Damian confronted Bates and demanded that he would be taught in Cold Steel's ways. With reluctance, Bates agreed and so after years of training and travelling on "fishing trips with Uncle David" Damian was schooled in the many martial arts that added up to becoming a vigilante such as Cold Steel and though Bates was opposed to firearms and deemed them unnecessary force, he recognised the importance of being able to use one in an emergency and so taught Damian how to wield one. And so around three years after his father's death (which Damian understood and reassured Bates was not Cold Steel's fault) Damian took up the name Red Wonder, partially in memorial of his father. Incidence Aged 19, Damian had served as Cold Steel's sidekick for three years now. The two had soon begun to work in near-perfect synchrony - David had missed the days of having a partner. But their relationship became strained as Damian's teenage rebellion lead him to becoming impatient with David who would continually have criminals incarcerated only for them to escape and kill more innocents - just like his father. Damian suggested it'd be more effective to simply execute the criminals though David held this directly against his strict moral code. This frustrated Damian, though he did not act on his frustration as his respect for his mentor and father-figure was too great. This was... before Pain escaped was confinement. Pain went on a murdering rampage, slaughtering men, women and children alike. Hundreds lost their lives, and this number just happened to include Damian's mother, his two younger sisters and his older brother; everything left of his family. Steel and Wonder stopped Pain and began to interrogate him for information on the locations of his bombs but despite Steel's best wished to keep Damian away from this - as he was too close to the case - Damian refused and quickly beat Pain to a bloody pulp with his bare hands as soon as Pain began taunting him, even easily braking free of Steel's restraints. Damian executed Pain, avenging his father; his entire family, but now that that he had begun on the true path of justice he could not stop. Damian broke into the insane asylum and the prison and began butchering murderous members of Cold Steel's rogues gallery; an eye for an eye. And so when Steel naturally moved to stop the Red Wonder's vengeance-fueled rampage, the two engage in battle, unfortunately leading to the accidental death of Damian's mentor. This sent Damian over the edge, despite his use of force against his enemies David Bates was a friend, a father-figure for Damian and his death was accidental - more importantly; unnecessary. Becoming Crimson Damian was broken, clinically depressed and slightly mad. He was a killer with blood on his hands so plentiful that it eclipsed his Red title. And so Damian Drake became Crimson, ''a sociopathic contract killer who worked on his own terms and had one one rule; the innocent don't deserve to die. And when he got bored of the bloodshed, Crimson returned to vigilantism. Hearing tales of Heartania's prolific crime rates, Crimson sped over there and became the definition of ''vigilante; taking the law into his own hands. Life in Heartania ... Appearance Standing at 6"3 , Crimson is in peak physical condition after years of training and fitness. He has medium length, dark black, slicked-back hair. Outfit As Crimson, he wears a red domino mask to hide his identity. He wears a dark grey, matte, Kevlar vest with a red cross cutting straight across it over a crimson t-shirt. He also wears black jeans. On top of the vest, he wears a very dark crimson leather jacket. Finally, Crimson also wears armoured, black gloves with gauntlets hidden by his sleeves. Personality Crimson is very stoic; he likes to show little emotion and finds it a weakness. He is also quite cynical but this could also pass for realism. He very much likes to be the one at the back of the room listening and evaluating any conversation. He may seem ignorant but he is actually very considerate as he was taught to keep an open mind. However, Crimson finds it very hard to respect others and is not easily tamed; you don't tell him what to do, he simply agrees with your suggestions. It's also fair to mention that he could at times be considered as mentally unstable and definitely could benefit at times from anger management classes. Abilities Strengths Trained in many forms of martial arts and combat as well as with a natural strength, Damian is an incredible fighter both hand to hand and with weapons; preferably firearms. Also trained in ninjitsu (though he personally had little patience for paying too much attention), he is capable of stealth routines harking back to his days as a sniper, though this is not his specialty. Trained by the ever-prepared detective; Cold Steel, Damian also benefits from enhanced intelligence from his specialist education. While his chemistry, physics and maths may not be up-to-scratch, he could tell you all there is to know about constructing and deconstructing weaponry, is a keen computer hacker and a near masterful detective; he's always one step ahead of most. Weaknesses As stated previously, Crimson is not at times necessarily mentally stable. He will often hear voices that sometimes work for and against him, retrieving knowledge he never knew he'd remembered or sometimes taunting him about his guilt from the past; Cold Steel himself being the most common voice. Crimson can also get extremely angry which can be a weakness as it disrupts the required levelheadedness of any competent detective. It could be said that Crimson suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. That and also that he is only human. Paraphernalia Weaponry * High-Powered Sniper Rifle: Crimson will often carry his sniper rifle, cherished from his hit-man days. This electrically charged sniper can fire through most metals and comes with assorted types of bullets such as chemical, incendiary and explosive. * Pistols: Crimson always carries with him his two Colts. There's nothing much that's special about these except for the fact that they are attached to his belt by near-unbreakable retractable cords to prevent disarmament. * Katana: A relic of his days training in Japan with his former-mentor, Crimson wields a katana slung across has back crossing with his rifle. This weapon was forged from meteoric metal and thus can sustain the greatest of blows. Naturally this is also suspending by his cord. Interestingly, Crimson had recently implemented a system in which he could run an electric charge through the blade, enhancing slicing power - of course inspired by the weaponry of hero; The Knight and the metallic madman; The Shadow Fixer. * Hatchets: Finally, Crimson is known to house twin hatchets in his sleeves that expand when dropped into his hands based on a system built into his gauntlet. These hatchets are finally also suspended by his poly-cords as he refers to them as to allow quick retrieval. Equipment * Grappling Hook: When you're an assassin, mobility in important. As such, Crimson always packs an electrical grappling hook allowing him to soar from building to building as well as make a tactical escape. * Specialist Domino: Crimson's domino mask has the useful capability of frosting over the irises in different colours for different uses. Red; heat signatures can be located and tracked, green; night-vision is enabled. * Smoke bombs: When a quick escape his necessary, smoke pouches are useful for creating a distraction. * Shock absorbing boots: Based on The Knight's technology, Crimson was able to compact shock-absorbing tech into his black military boots, giving them a futuristic looking trim to the back sole. These prevent fall damage as long as he lands on his feet. Transport * Motorcycle: Plain and simple, Crimson owns a red and black motorcycle, even adorned with a red X. When you no longer live with a morning alias, conspicuity is no issue. Relationships .Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Hero